


Vraie Erreur ou faux oublie?

by kis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils n'avaient pas pensés à elle pour ce jour spécial! Quelle bande d'ingrat! </p>
<p>Petit OS birthday pour une amie avec une petite dose d'olicity du POV de Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vraie Erreur ou faux oublie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpSll75](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SpSll75).



**VRAIE ERREUR OU FAUX OUBLIE?**

*******

Lessivée, Felicity Smoak frotta ses yeux avant de les fermer, complètement. Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial pour elle. Elle s'était spécialement pouponner et personne ne le lui avait fait la remarque. Pas même Oliver et Diggle. Pas qu'elle attendait une remarque particulière de leur part, mais au moins lui faire une micro réflexion au lieu de lui donner une tonne de boulot !

Car oui, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire – ses 27 ans quoi ! – et personne ne le lui avait soufflé un mot. A la place, Felicity avait dû se contenter d'une pile de travail long comme l'Arizona, sans fin, harassant et digne d'un stagiaire, que ça soit à la Queen Consolidated ou pour The Hood. Le tout sans un merci.

Timidement, Felicity ouvrit les yeux et regarda le temps qui restait pour télécharger, ou enfin pirater… chacun son point de vu !, le logiciel d'intracibilité d'une sombre connaissance d'Oliver qui en avait «  _aaaaaabsolument_  » besoin pour qu'aucune trace ne remonte jusqu'au Verdant. Besoin de quoi ? Il avait déjà elle, ça ne pouvait pas lui convenir ?

A ses côté, son téléphone vibra. Une once d'espoir s'alluma en elle mais s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

_J'ai fini mon affaire, je ne pourrais passer. Passe une bonne fin de soirée. O._

-Bah… Que veux-tu que je te dise Oliver ? souffla sarcastiquement Felicity, éteignant son portable.

_60%_

Un pincement au cœur irradia tout son corps entier. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas qu'on fête son anniversaire, ç'en était même devenu tabou. Elle n'aimait pas voir le temps défiler devant elle. Ça lui prouvait qu'elle n'était que quelqu'un d'éphémère dans ce monde et elle ne le voulait pas. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Délogeant la petite larme qui coulait furtivement le long de sa joue, Felicity respira un grand coup et essaya de faire le vide en elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la belle blonde parvint à ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Jusqu'à que l'image assez suggestive de son patron torse nu s'imposa violemment dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

Sentant ses joues devenirs cramoisies, Felicity émit un gémissement, plaquant sa tête entre ses mains. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'avait pas à penser à lui de cette façon ! C'était son patron, le Hood, celui qui était fou amoureux de Laurel. La si belle Laurel. Donc pourquoi ? Après tout, elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir ! Pas un merci, pas un mot sur sa tenue et pas un mot sur son anniversaire alors que Diggle en avait eu un en bonne et due forme ! C'était un… Grrr ! C'était frustrant de ne pas trouver de mot approprié pour qualifier Oliver Queen, ce paradoxe humain !

La tête contre la table, Felicity esquissa un petit sourire. Cet homme avait beau lui remonter le cerveau à force d'être constamment torse nu, il lui avait quand même procuré du bonheur. Depuis qu'il était intervenu dans sa vie, la IT girl de la Queen Consolidated avait ouvert les yeux sur l'état critique de Starling City. Le mot « justice » avait pris un autre sens. Elle qui n'aimait pas la violence, si cela pouvait faire changer les choses pour rendre la vie de la ville meilleur, alors elle était prête à cela.

Et puis enfin… Elle se sentait tellement plus différente qu'avant.

C'était le mélange d'un courage sans fond qui l'a prenait chaque jours et de quelque chose d'autre qui l'a rendait beaucoup plus légère...

Le bip incessant du moniteur l'a ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Après avoir été sûr d'avoir bien brouillé ses pistes, Felicity ferma les ordinateurs, ses doux amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter !, et n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle pour fêter son non-anniversaire. Seule. Avec un pot de glace et le dernier Twilight Love, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Mario Casas.

Une fois sortie du repère d'Oliver, Felicity tâtonna le mur de la boîte de nuit d'Oliver pour essayer de trouver un bouton qui allumerait une foutue lumière. Exceptionnellement, le Verdant avait fermé pour cette soirée à cause des toilettes qui avaient provoqués une fuite monstre.

Trouvant enfin un bouton, Felicity l'alluma et…

**SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !**  hurla des personnes en lui envoyant des confettis de toutes les couleurs et formes, tandis que certains s'acharnaient à ouvrir les bouteilles de vins et de champagnes.

Bêtement, Felicity avait ouvert la bouche, ne sachant que faire. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Son cœur ne s'y était même pas préparé aussi !

Tout sourire, Oliver s'avança et fit quelque chose que Felicity ne pensait ne jamais avoir un jour.

Ce dernier lui faisait un énorme câlin ! Devant des amis et collègue à elle qui regardaient avec une fausse nonchalance le duo s'étreindre.

Fermant les yeux, un sentiment de plénitude s'emplît d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de protection mélangé à du bien être dans les bras d'un autre gars.

Elle se sentait tellement bien !

Mais au détriment de cette dernière, Oliver se retira et, toujours avec son sourire qui faisait fondre Felicity, lui avoua qu'il avait dû se retenir toute la journée pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle était absolument adorable dans cette nouvelle tenue.

Les joues en feu, elle avait surement du prendre une teinte cramoisie, Felicity remis avec difficultés ses lunettes. Il avait remarqué ! Il l'avait remarqué !

Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas à son habitude. C'est-à-dire, débiter des phrases qui dépassaient ses pensées. Au lieu de cela, Felicity lui répondit par un énorme sourire béat. Elle ne savait pas si c'était mieux que parler…

-Tu ne vas pas la garder que pour toi Queen ! s'exclama Diggle avant d'étreindre fraternellement une Felicity toujours muette. Carly t'a préparée une énorme surprise, tu devrais adorer ! gloussa ce dernier à l'oreille de la belle blonde.

Emue, Felicity remercia Diggle de son plus beau sourire. Cette dernière fit le tour de la salle, rigolant avec les convives, discutant un bout de temps avec ses parents, expliquant doucement que non, Oliver n'allait pas devenir leur gendre et s'esclaffa à la blague de sa meilleure amie, Nelly et prit une belle teinte carmin quand elle devenait le centre des attentions . Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit. Le cœur battant la chamade, la belle blonde observa Carly pousser son gâteau en forme de Tardis, OH MON DIEU, EN FORME DE TARDIIIIS !, avec au-dessus 27 bougies plantées tous en forme d'étoile. Touchée, la jeune femme observa un par un les invités, s'attardant sur Oliver, ferma les yeux, pensa fort à son vœux avant de souffler d'un seul coup sur les bougies devant ses proches en liesse.

**Fin**


End file.
